The Source
The Source also known as Akasha, Dimension Zero, The Primordial Void, or Nirvana. Is a mysterious and chaotic realm existing outside of the multiverse. It stores and archives information of all possibilities and events, past, present, and future, of the Middleworld, Aetherworld, Netherworld, and Otherworld. It is the place from where all of Existence comes from and will eventually go back to. This is also the place souls go to before reincarnation. It is full of Mystic Energies in their Formless State. It is noted by Lucifer that those whom are killed by users of the Mystic Eyes of Heaven are sent to any one of the locations in this realm at the user's discretion. Known Locations Pleroma The Pleroma is the place where souls that have Achieved Nirvana end up. Those whom achieve nirvana are freed from the reincarnation cycle and live the rest of their eternal existence with the absolute freedom of creation, emanation, and graceful incarnation. Limbo Limbo is the place where souls of those that died prematurely and unwillingly, violently or not, go to. Similar to purgatory, it's a place of self reflection and healing. Most of those sent here are consciously dormant otherwise they are in a state of regret, agony, and lament. This is because those that are sent here were forced out of their cycle of soul development suffering soul level trauma and shock. Purgatory Purgatory is the place where souls are tested in the form of trials and tribulations before they are reincarnated into the next cycle in the process of soul development. It is the place where those sent to Limbo go once they are able to accept that they are dead or are healed from the soul based trauma caused by premature death by their time in limbo. Lake Of Fire The Lake of Fire is a misleading name. This is a place in The Source where those whom have had their Divine Spark destroyed to go sleep for eternity. The misleading name is due to the process that occurs when someone is sent here where their Divine Core is burned away until it's burnt out and the individual loses their connection to the Pleroma's Christ Consciousness in a process known as Second Death. The soul still exists but is unconscious and unaware that they even exist. It is noted that besides a user of the Mystic Eyes of Heaven, only the Kings of Heaven or the Holy Spirit can revive a soul's Divine Spark from this burnt out state. Inhabitants Primals Primals are cosmic beings native to the void. In order to exist properly outside The Source they require a host or physical medium to take on a state of form. Often more than not these creatures include Sowers and Reapers. These inhabit the regions of Limbo and Pergatory but can also manifest in the Dreamworld. Omnipotent Ones Shekhinah Shekhinah more commonly known as the Holy Spirit, Is the Omnipotent one who was responsible for creating the Otherworlds and Middleworld from the presence of the Pleroma. She is described as female despite being genderless. She embodies all things in both positive and negative forms and gave birth to the first Celestials and Infernals. She is considered as the true Goddess of Creation. She is a different unique creature from anything else being a mixture of all things be it Celestial, Infernal, or Primal and is a user of the Almighty Magic. The Holy Spirit inhabits the Pleroma region of the source but can manifest itself in any realm she wishes and tends to take the form of a Dove or a Raven. Araphel Araphel more commonly known as the Darkness, is an omnipotent one that is the consort and sibling of Shekhinah. He serves as the true God of Destruction and is considered male in presence. He like Shekhinah also embodies all things in positive and negative forms. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 06:03, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Locations Category:Copyright Held Content